villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Look At All Those Idiots
"Look At All Those Idiots" is a song from the album The Simpsons Sing the Blues, featuring original songs based on the American animated television series The Simpsons. It features Mr. Burns complaining to his assistant Waylon Smithers about the behaviour of his employees in his Nuclear Power Plant. It was performed by Burns and Smithers' voice actor Harry Shearer, accompanied by a chorus. Lyrics Smithers. Huh? on the surveillance monitors. sir. it's worse than I thought. Each morning at nine, They trickle through the gate. They go home early, They come in late. Reeking cheap liquor, They stumble through the day. Never give a thought To honest work for honest pay. I know it shouldn't vex me, I shouldn't take it hard. I should ignore their capering With a kingly disregard. But... Look at all those idiots! Eh, look at all those boobs! An office full of morons! A factory full of fools! Is it any wonder... I'm singing... I'm singing... Singing the blues! is a heavy burden, sir. just getting started. They make personal phone calls On company time. They xerox their buttocks And guess who pays the dime? Their blatant thievery wounds me, Their ingratitude astounds! I long to lure them to my home And then release the hounds! I shouldn't grow unsettled When faced with such abuse. I shouldn't let it plague me I shouldn't blow a fuse! But... Look at all those idiots! Oh, look at all those boobs! An office full of morons! A factory full of fools! Is it any wonder... I'm singing... I'm singing... Singing the blues! happened? Where are the instruments? believe they call this a "breakdown," sir. can't have any breakdowns here! What if there was an inspector around? Uh— a guitar solo! I'm a little out of practice, sir. said do it! So do it, do it, DO IT!!! yes, sir. excellent! Yeah. done. beginning to grate... That will be sufficient, Smithers... me? said that's enough! sir. Thought I had my mojo working. That man by the cooler Drinking water as if it's free! Oh, that's Homer Simpson, sir, That drone from Sector 7G. Yes, well, call this Simpson to my office And stay to watch the fun. If he's six feet when he enters, He'll be two feet when I'm done. He brings a ray of sunshine To my unhappy life. To make him kneel before me And slowly twist the knife. Look at all those idiots! Duh, look at all those boobs! An office full of morons! A factory full of fools! Is it any wonder... I'm singing... Singing the blues! me home, sir. trying. Surrounded by idiots! Outnumbered by boobs! An office full of morons! A planet full of fools! Is it any wonder... I'm singing... you should be singing, sir. Oh,singing the bluuuuuuuues! (Look at all those idiots!) Burns, you... you make Muddy Waters sound shallow and cheerful by comparison. (Office full of morons!) you, Smithers! Meaningless but heartfelt compliment. (Is it any wonder) feel like I got a few things off my chest. Now, onto the chests of my inferiors! did. (Look at all those idiots!) are they still playing? (Office full of morons!) not on salary, are they? not validating their parking, sir. (Is it any wonder) paying for their own coffee now. Videos Look At All Those Idiots Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:The Simpsons Songs